dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2
}} Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ アルティメットミッション2) is a card-based fighting game that is a portable-port of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, and the sequel to Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. The game was released in Japan for the Nintendo 3DS handheld gaming console on August 7, 2014. Overview The game surpasses its predecessor in terms of both graphical quality and the amount of content. This will contain 2008 cards which is more than twice the amount in the first Ultimate Mission game. Ultimate Mission 2 includes missions from all 21 Dragon Ball Heroes iterations, from the first set through Jaaku Mission 3 (Red Ribbon Androids, Galaxy Soldiers, Majin Buu, Galactic Frieza Army, Lord Slug's clan, Super Buu, Broly, Tapion, Dragon Ball GT characters, Baby Saga characters, Fusion Reborn characters, Turles Crusher Corps., The History of Trunks characters, Bardock - The Father of Goku characters, Battle of Gods characters, Garlic Jr. and his men, Super 17, Hatchiyack, Dragon Ball characters and Oceanus Shenron, Haze Shenron and The Return of Cooler characters, and the Supreme Kais), and players are able to retain all the cards they obtained in the first game. After the movie "Resurrection F", an update was announced in the official website, people who updated could get the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta and Golden Frieza card. Some special stages are also available then. At late November 2015, another update could be made, this time there will be more stages again thus including two more character card, Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Super Saiyan 4 GT Gogeta. The sequel features a brand-new Adventure Mode known as the Ultimate Universe Mode, an Arcade Mode, as well as the Burst Limit Mission Mode where the player has a finite number of cards and is not allowed to play the same one twice.V-Jump, issue #5, 2014 Like its predecessor, first-run releases of the Ultimate Mission 2 come with a bonus set of cards for the actual arcade game: a Kid Goku card, a Super Saiyan 3 Goku card, a GT Super Saiyan 4 Goku card, and a Super Buu card. Characters Playable characters *Teen Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Vegeta *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Veku *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby infected) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *King Piccolo (Prime) *Piccolo (Base, fused with Nail, combined with Kami) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Kid Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Baby infected) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Baby infected) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fat Gotenks *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Kid Pan *Pan *Nail *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Ape) *Tora *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Chilled *Toobi *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) *Raditz *Young Nappa *Nappa *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power, Mecha) *Revived Frieza (First Firm, Final Form, Golden) *King Cold *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Metal Cooler (nucleus)) *Meta-Cooler *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect Form, Power-Weight Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Paragus *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Bio-Broly *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant form, Super form) *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Full Power) *Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Bibidi *Babidi *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Southern Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed) *Super Janemba *Tapion *Beerus *Whis *Uub *Teen Uub (Base, Majuub) *Kuriza (Base) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper Meta-Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Dr. Myuu *Baby (Base, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape, Baby Janemba) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android absorbed, Super Perfect Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon form) *Haze Shenron Player avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Saiyan "Heroine" (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Female Saiyan "Elite" **Female Saiyan "Berserker" *Majin "Hero" **Majin "Elite" **Majin "Berserker" *Frieza's race "Hero" **Frieza's race "Elite" **Frieza's race "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Elite" (Base, fused with Piccolo) **Namekian "Berserker" (Base, fused with Piccolo) *Android "Hero" **Android "Elite" **Android "Berserker" Bosses *Great Ape Vegeta* *Great Ape Gohan* *Great Namek Lord Slug* *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Luud (Full Power) *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta* *Black Smoke Shenron *Metal Cooler (nucleus)* *Giant Oceanus Shenron :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Neko Majin V Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron Battle stages *Muscle Tower *Garlic Jr.'s fortress *Plain *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *Urban Area *Ruined City *Islands *Hell *Inside Buu *Sacred World of the Kais *Beerus' temple *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant Gallery 3DSKidGokuSSJ4.jpg 3DSDragonballCard.jpg 3DSAction.jpg 3DSBabyvsSSJ4.jpg Dragonball-Heroes-Ultimate-Mission-2-Jump.jpg Dbheros2 vjump 1.jpg References External links *[http://dbhu.channel.or.jp/ Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 official website] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video Games where Mighty Mask is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Grand Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Northern Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Western Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Southern Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Kibito is playable Category:Video games where Nail is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Tora is playable Category:Video games where Fasha is playable Category:Video games where Borgos is playable Category:Video games where Shugesh is playable Category:Video games where Master Roshi is playable Category:Video games where Ninja Murasaki is playable Category:Video games where Pirate Robot is playable Category:Video games where General Blue is playable Category:Video games where General Tao is playable Category:Video games where Pilaf Machine is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Ginger is playable Category:Video games where Nicky is playable Category:Video games where Sansho is playable Category:Video games where Garlic Jr. is playable Category:Video games where Spice is playable Category:Video games where Vinegar is playable Category:Video games where Mustard is playable Category:Video games where Salt is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where King Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Cui is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where King Cold is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dore is playable Category:Video games where Neiz is playable Category:Video games where Salza is playable Category:Video games where Chilled is playable Category:Video games where Toobi is playable Category:Video games where Amond is playable Category:Video games where Cacao is playable Category:Video games where Daiz is playable Category:Video games where Rasin is playable Category:Video games where Lakasei is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Wings is playable Category:Video games where Angila is playable Category:Video games where Medamatcha is playable Category:Video games where Zeeun is playable Category:Video games where Lord Slug is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 15 is playable Category:Video games where Android 14 is playable Category:Video games where Android 13 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Cyclopian Guards are playable Category:Video games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Paragus is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Raichi is playable Category:Video games where Hatchiyack is playable Category:Video games where Kogu is playable Category:Video games where Bido is playable Category:Video games where Bujin is playable Category:Video games where Zangya is playable Category:Video games where Bojack is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Bio-Broly is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Gokule is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamu is playable Category:Video games where Spopovich is playable Category:Video games where Pui Pui is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Bibidi is playable Category:Video games where Babidi is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Evil Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Tapion is playable Category:Video games where Beerus is playable Category:Video games where Whis is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable Category:Video games where Kuriza is playable Category:Video games where Super Mega Cannon Sigma is playable Category:Video games where General Rilldo is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Myuu is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Hell Fighter 17 is playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Haze Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Oceanus Shenron is playable Category:Video Games with What-If Transformations